Curse of the Echidnas
by Tailsic
Summary: Tails uses the power of a Chaos Emerald get Tikal a physical form, but someone want her back in the Master Emerald. TailsxTikal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

TailsXTikal

It was a hot and sunny in Sandposle and Tails was trying out his new sand board on top of the slops.

"Ok it's time to see if I can beat my old record with this board, ok I'll set my watch and here we go" Tails said as he started his run.

Tails jetted down the slops going though posts and making incrable jumps, Tails finally reach the bottom in less then 2 min.

"Ohh way a rush, let's see how long that took my", as he check his watch, "Yes, a min and 45 seconds, 30 seconds shorter" Tails said as he pick up his board and started looking around, " This is where I first met her" as Tails closes his eyes and has a flashback.

(Flashback)

Tails was just walking around strange place he was just warp to full with red Echidnas that look similar to Knuckles

"The servers are the 7 Chaos Emerald" Tikal said then she turn around to greet Tails, "Hello there friend, How are you?" Tikal smiled at Tails.

"Umm… What were you saying before? Tails ask

"Huh? It's something my grandmother taught me, I'm never to forget it, it goes like this… 'The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power… power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos'. But I'm still not sure what it all means. But the number 7 is the same as the number of Emeralds there are" she said.

"Emeralds" Tails said.

"Forgive me, but I don't we've ever met before, I'm Tikal … and you are?"

(End of flashback)

"I never got the chance to tell her my name, and she was so beautiful to. (Sigh) oh well time to return to the shop" Tails said as he left the canyon, not knowing a red flying orb thingy was following him.

Tails made his way back to his workshop, and decide it was time to turn in for tonight. And later that was visited by a old friend.

"Tails, wake up, someone said as Tails starts to open his eyes to see Tikal.

"Tikal, is it really you" Tails as she nods her head, "Tikal I can't believe I haven't seen you in a long".

"Yes Tails I know" Tikal smiled.

"Wait, Tikal how did you know my name was Tails if I didn't get the chance to tell you" Tails ask.

"Well uh, I been following you for awhile now Tails" Tikal answered.

"Oh you have" Tails said has he blush a little.

"Tails, you really think I'm beautiful" She said.

"You heard me say that" Tails a little bit embarrassed.

"Yes" she said as she started to blush to.

"Yes Tikal, you're the most beautiful girl I ever met, and I really like you a lot" Tails said.

"Oh Tails, I like you a lot to, and I want to be with you, but I can't not since am a spirit" She said in disappointment.

"Wait, I have an idea" Tails take the yellow Chaos Emerald from out under his pillow.

"A Chaos Emerald" Tikal said.

"Yes, a Chaos Emerald, I heard that the Emerald can also cause miracle to, want to give it a try" he said.

Tikal just nods her head, as Tails starts to pray Tikal but her hands around Tails's and pray with him.

"I wish for Tikal to have a physical form" Tails wished as the Chaos Emerald Shines.

"Tails" Tikal said.

"Yes, Tikal" Tails said as he opens his eyes.

"I can feel your hand" Tikal Smiled.

"I know Tikal, I know" Tails said as he and Tikal hugged, "Tikal do you want to go now a date with me" he ask her.

"Yes I will" Tikal said.

"YES" Tails shouted.

"Um Tails".

"Yeah, Tikal".

"What's a date".

"You don't know what a date is".

"Nope, I never heard of such a thing in my tribe".

"Well I explain it to you tomorrow, ok" Tails said.

"Ok where should I sleep for tonight" Tikal said.

"You can use my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" Tails said.

"Tails her you sure you want to do that, I mean this his you house and you have every right to make me sleep on this couch thing" Tikal said.

"Tikal it would be un gentlemen of me to aloud such a beautiful lady to sleep on a couch" Tails said.

"Ok, thank you Tails" Tikal said as she got in Tails's bed, "Go tonight Tails".

"Good Night Tikal" Tails said as he closet the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Tikal was awoke by the aoromea of delicious foods,"That smell so good," Tikal got out of bed and started following her nose. Tikal find her way to Tails's kitchen, there she saw that it was Tails who was cooking.

"Good morning, sleep head." Tails greeted her.

"Tails, what are you doing?!" Tikal said.

"I'm making breakfast," Tails replied.

"Tails you shouldn't be cooking, that's women work" Tikal trying to take the spatoa away from Tails.

"Tikal, your not in the past anymore, things have change now, it's ok for guys to cook now" Tails said.

"Are you sure?" She question him.

"Yep, I want to make you breakfast" Tails said.

"Ok, if that is what you want" Tikal takes a sit at the table.

"So how did you? Tails asked.

" I slept like a new born, your bed was very comfortable, I thank you again for letting sleep on it" Tikal blow her head down in generosity.

"Oh, it was noting, haha" Tails chuckled a little.

"*Sniff* Tails what are you making,it smell so good" Tikal started drooling without even knowing it.

"My specialty, Pancakes, Bacon, itanin sausage, Hash brown, and Smacmable Eggs," Tails said.

"Wow, that sound like a meal for royalty" Tikal said.

"Well you are a princess of a ancient echidna tribal" Tails added.

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that" Tikal laugh.

"There you go," Tails hand Tikal her plate

"Wow, this looks really good"

Tikal pick up her fork and starts eating, she first sang her teeth into the lite fluffy butter pancake, next she try the eggs, the eggs were season with black pepper, a little salt, and clothed with melted better and cheese, the Bacon was nice a crunch,

"Tails, this food is amazing, you got to teach me how to cook like this" Tikal begged.

"Yeah, sure thing Tikal," Tails got his plate and sit down at the table. "So what do you want to do today Tikal?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, it's just that the world seem so new to me now" Tikal said.

"Yep, a lot has change since 4000 years" Tails taking a bit of his bacon.

"What is it that you want to do Tails?" she asked.

"Well, I guess we can go to megatown park" Tails said.

"megatown park?" She said.

"Yeah, it a nice park were you can ride rollercoaster and play a lot of fun games" Tails said.

"That sound like a lot of fun"Tikal said.

"Good, so park it is?" Tikal nods her.

"Park it is then, will go around 12:00pm, but first let's finish breakfast" Tails said.

"Yes,let's not let this wonderful meal you made go to waste" They agreed and coutine eating.

Once they finish there breakfast they took a train to station Square.

"Wow so this is Station Square," Tikal look around in amazement.

"Tikal, why do you look so surprise? you been here before," Tails said.

"Yeah, but the last time I was here,the city was under water" Tikal refuring to the Chaos incendent a year go.

"Oh yeah, hehe i nearly forgot about that, I guess you can't really do some sightseeing when a city is being flooded by a 100 story water god, hehe" Tails chuckled

"Oh speaking of Chaos, how his he doing anyway?" Tails asked.

"Chaos doing fine, he watching of the soul of all the chao's who have past over the centries" Tikal said.

"*Whistle* sound like a full time job" Tails said.

"It is, but Chaos enjoys doing it" Tikal smiles as she looks into the sky. Tails stare at Tikal in amazement, the sun refice off her onrgne color skin giving her a beautiful glowing. Tikal notice's this and stares back at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Tikal starts wihpping her face.

"No, there noting on your face, I was just..." Tails couldn't get the works out.

"Just what?" Tikal asked.

"Yo Tails!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Sonic!" Tails turn to greed him.

"Hey Tails, what's up?"

Sonic then notices that Tails his with someone, Sonic get a better look at her and notices that is was Tikal, "Tikal" Sonic shutter.

"Hello Sonic" Tikal said.

"But how, where, why, who, when, is Chaos on the rampage again" Sonic looks around for signs of chaos and destruction.

"No, everything ok Sonic" Tikal said.

"Well that good to here, so what are you here Tikal?" Sonic asked.

"Tails and I are on a date," Tikal said.

"Your on a date, hehe" Sonic puts his right arm his little buddy and gives him a sly grin. "Tails, I didn't know you had it in you," Tails quickly started to blush. "Make sure you plant a big wet one on her" Tails face turn brighter red.

"Plant a big wet what one me?" Tikal looking very confuse.

"Tails needs to give you a big long ahhh..." Tails stump on Sonic foot.

"Nevermind what Sonic was about to say Tikal, as a matter of fact he was just on his way, right Sonic?" Tails apply more presser on Sonic foot.

"Yes I got it little buddy, you don't need me here cramping your style" Tails takes his foot off of Sonic's. "It's was nice to see you again Tikal, but I things to do, places to run, people to avoid" Sonic said.

"Ok Sonic,

"Later" Sonic runs off leaving Tails and Tikal alone again.

"Hahaha, it good to see Sonic so full of energy" Tikal laughed.

"Hehe, well that Sonic for ya, always moving" as Tails join her in the laughter.

End of Chapter


End file.
